


Nothing stronger than love

by charlottefrey



Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Both are human, M/M, Mafia AU, but only one made it here, had so many ideas, its possible to bribe me into writing more, married au, murdermob!hubbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Hank and Connor are a happily married couple. They do all the happily married couple things you can think of. Going shopping together, cooking dinner, reading books and most importantly: dispose of anyone that wants to kill the other.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Nothing stronger than love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shitfanficmeup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitfanficmeup/gifts).



> This is for shitfanficmeup and her lovely Mafia AU. I really would've loved to write more on this... but there were so many ideas so I settled for just one or else my word count would be through the fucking roof. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyway!

Hank rolled the cigarette through his fingers and looked at Daniel with an almost mournful expression.

“You have done something stupid just then,” he mused quietly and shifted in his seat, leaning towards the man in front of him.

Daniel swallowed and rubbed his hands against his pant legs. His eyes darted to Marcus and North standing behind Hank. Neither of his goons showed any emotion Hank was sure. Maybe that was exactly what unsettled Daniel.

“You came into my office today to order a hit on Connor Stern,” Hank took a drag and tossed the cigarette into Daniel’s whiskey glass. “He’s my husband.” 

Hank revelled in the shocked expression on Daniel’s face before he rose. He nodded towards North and left the room through the backdoor. As he strolled down the corridor he watched his shadow pass along the bare concrete walls. The glass door at the end of the corridor was ajar and as he stepped into the small hothouse, he immediately spotted Connor. 

“Sweetheart, that’s what we have gardeners for,” Hank said quietly as he watched his husband elbow deep in a flower bed. 

“My mother taught me how to tend to flowers, it would be a shame to let all her teaching come to waste,” Connor replied with a sharp edge to his voice. 

“Yes, yes,” Hank muttered and sat down on the stone bench beside Connor. 

“How was your business meeting?” Connor asked and brushed his hands off on his pants. 

“Again someone who wanted me to carry out a hit on you,” Hank said with a grin, reaching for his husbands face.

“Oh really?” Connor preened as Hank brushed a hand over his cheek.

“Yes, the hit you took out on Elijah Kamski last month has not really helped your popularity,” Hank smirked and dropped his hand. 

“You’d have a much better time if you just made our relationship public.” 

“Why? So I have to worry even more that a third party kills you? Nah,” Hank chuckled. “I like the shock on their faces far too much when I tell them about our marriage.” 

“Whatever makes you happy,” Connor mused. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment, it motivates the writer!!


End file.
